What the?
by kyouyalover101
Summary: This is what I think happened when YRP went to besaid for the first time in the game. Remember when the intercome would accadently come on?


_**A/N: 0/0 OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I was playing FFX-2 and I was finding the four ciphers. First, I heard brother say 'my heart is aching' 'huh?' 'uhh.. it's nothing' and laughed.. THEN I got to the beach and heard the thing go off 'hello?' there was no answer. 'that was weird' buddy comes on, 'it's nothing.' Me: -yaoi pops in head, realizes what's going on- 0/0 -laughs/giggles hysterically- So I immediately wrote this. Enjoy my evil fantasies.**_

_**What the...?**_

the YRP spent the night down in Besaid before they were gonna search for the sphere, as Yuna and them were finding the ciphers, Brother was still hurting and asked Shinra to get him some pain pills from barkeep. As Shinra left, Buddy decided to talk to Brother. He stood up and walked up to Brother's post. Brother turned around, so he was sitting backwards from the handles, facing Buddy.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I know you're hurting. I want to help." As Buddy said that, he nibbled the al behds neck.

"Ugh." Brother groaned, Buddy quickly pecked the man's lips. They started making-out. And, without knowing, Brother's elbow leaned on the walky-talky. They also ignored the 'Yes?'

"My heart...is BREAKING" Brother moaned as Buddy began pulling down the blonde's pants. What they DID hear, though was the, 'huh?' that came through the speakers. They jumped and Brother clicked the button again.

"Uhh...It-it's nothing!" Brother stuttered, hanging up. Brother looked at Buddy with wide eyes.

"She almost heard."

"Then we need to be careful." Buddy chuckled, pulling off the rest of the man's pants and underwear. Brother blushed as Buddy raises his legs and leaned down, licking his way in the non-virgin (!) hole. Brother gasped and moaned, leaning back, pressing the intercom once again.

"Yuna here!" Both men froze. Buddy glared at Brother and he looked at the man that was licking his ass with a 'sorry' look.

"That's strange." Yuna sighed, letting go of the button.

Buddy pressed the button, "It's nothing." As Buddy took his finger off the button, he looked at Brother.

"You keep on pressing that button and we are never going to have progress for this." Buddy pressed his finger down on the lump in Brother's pants, making the blond groan, bucking his hips.

"It... wasn't my fault... The bliss made me lean back."

"Oh? Then maybe we should stop for now, we will continue tonight, maybe." Buddy sighed, pulling Brother's pants up and going to his post.

"NO! PLEASE!" Brother whined.

"I can't help it. If we do it at your seat, we will be found out."

"T-then why don't we go to the deck, or even the engine room?"

"If we do that, and the girls come back, or Shinra, they would be wondering where we are and search, then they would find us in a seductive position, making the session awkward." Buddy shook his head, trying to control his own horny feeling that were going straight to his dick. Then Shinra came back, giving the blond his medicine, which the blond denied, saying he felt a bit better. Shinra looked at the blond suspiciously, but shook it off, sitting down at the machina computer.

A few minutes later, Brother was getting desperate, "PLEASE?!" Buddy just shushed him quietly, taking a glance at Shinra, who looked at them, curious.

"Fine you can talk to Yuna." Buddy said, trying to get the young boy off the two. Brother's eyes gone wide, realizing he hadn't checked on them.

Pressing the button, Brother spoke into it, "Yuna are you alright?"

"Yep!" Yuna answered back, he heard Rikku chime to Yuna.

"Just ignore him." Brother huffed at his sister's rudeness. He looked to see Buddy smirk.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT? DON'T DO THAT WHEN YOU KNOW-!" Brother yelled, taking a glance at Shinra, who was laughing. He crossed his arms in a huff, slightly rubbing the dent in the pants. Buddy took a peek at what Brother was doing and blushed slightly, wanting to help him out as well as himself.

A bit later, Shinra left to check the engines. Brother whined to Buddy.

"PLEASE~? I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"FINE! I will contact Yuna and ask if they are coming back." Brother cheered.

"BUT! If she isn't then no." Brother was disappointed then. Buddy pushed the button.

"Hey, Yuna, you almost done down there? Brother's starting to get on my nerves." Buddy smirked when he heard the blond screamed, 'hey!'

"Yah. We'll be right there!"

"YAAAY!" Brother cheered. And as the YRP got on, it was night, so the both of them excused themselfs to the deck to 'look at the stars, only the two of them'

_**A/N: Am I right? I mean, there HAD to be a reason for all those uncalled-for calls. If you want me to post a second chapter about what they did on the deck, review me! ^_^ NO HATE COMMENTS! D**_


End file.
